Nice to Meet You
by SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: This is a series of one-shots when people meet our favorite demigods. First story , please no flames! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Lila Knight

**A/N: Hi! I'm Ava, AKA SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon. This is my first fan fiction, so please, no flames. I apologize ahead for any grammar mistakes. This story is going to be about mortals/new demigods in camp/etc. meet our favorite demigods. It's also in the mortals/new demigods in camp/etc. point of view. R&R!**

**Setting: After the Giant war.**

**In this one, Annabeth chose (more like was forced) to live in San Francisco. **

**Disclaimer: Why do you think I own PJO? I'm not a middle-aged guy. I'm a girl.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lila Knight**

**Lila's POV**

Hello. I'm Lila Knight. I'm 18 and a senior at Goode High. My friends are David, Alyssa his girlfriend, Justin, his girlfriend Destiny, and Percy. We used to have a friend whose name is Rachel, but she got shipped off to a fancy boarding school. I am currently in third period, English with , Percy's Stepdad. Instead of paying attention, I found myself staring at Percy. Okay, I admit I have a little crush on Percy. I mean who wouldn't? He has gorgeous sea-green eyes, adorable, messy black hair, and he is the captain of the swim team, has nice abs and does not act like a total jerk.

He also mentioned he had a girlfriend, but we (his friends) think it's just an excuse to turn down girls that always ask him out. And by the ways he looks at me, I think he plans to ask me out.

I met Percy when he was a freshman in Goode. Back then his only friends were me and Rachel. I think it's because he blew up every school he had been to or maybe it's because there's a rumor that he blew up the band room.

But what really bugs me is that every year after summer is he gets new scars. Every time I ask him, he just shrugs it off or ignores me.

As I started to daydream about Percy asking me on a date, the bell rang.

We were walking to our lunch table, but when we noticed a tall, pretty girl with blonde curly hair and steely gray eyes. I immediately started to itch with jealously. She was prettier than me and by her eyes, smarter than me.

But what annoys me so much is that she didn't care about her looks and she wore no makeup, but she looked gorgeous.

Then, I asked "Um… I'm not trying to be rude, but what are you doing at our table?"

The mystery girl looked up, stopping whatever she was doing and said "Sorry. I was just waiting for a friend."

"Then, I'm Lila Knight."

"David Anderson"

"Alyssa Jones"

"Justin Williams"

"Destiny Colesman"

"My name is Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you," the mystery g- Annabeth said.

Then, a voice behind us said, "Sorry I was late, guys. I got held up b- Annabeth? Is that you?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain, it is," Annabeth said, now standing up. _Seaweed Brain?_

Then Percy came to a full sprint towards her. He then pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her.

And then my heart slowly started to break into pieces.

"What are you doing here?!"

"What, can't I visit my boyfriend?"

"Yes! I mean I thought you were in San Francisco! "

"Relax Seaweed Brain. I had to move here because of my… er… project. Besides, I'm just shadowing today. I think I might attend Goode this year."

"I missed you Wise Girl." _Wise girl?_

"Um… Lila, are you okay?" David asked me.

"Yeah, but I think I'm sick. I have to go home," I lied.

"Oh okay. I hope you feel better. See you soon," He replied.

"Bye guys. It was nice meeting you Annabeth."

"You too. Bye Lila!"

When I reached home, I ran to my room. Threw myself on my bed and cried. It really hurt knowing your crush didn't like you back.

_I guess he will never think of me as more than a friend._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first one-shot of the series. I also need a beta to fix my grammar mistakes. If you're interested, feel free to PM me.**

**I created a polyvore, so check me out! It also has the girls outfits. Even the OC's. Here's the link: cgi/set?id=91104925 (On polyvore)**

**As I said before, no flames! **

**Review!**

**Yours ****in demigodishness, and all that.**

**Peace out!**

**~Ava**


	2. Mark Ramirez

**A/N: Hey guys….. I GOT 3 REVIEWS, 6 FOLLOWERS, AND 4 FAVORITES FOR THIS STORY. I know it's not that much, but I'm still happy. And special shout-outs for:**

**Guest**

**Allen R**

**ShimmeringDaisyFace.**

**And a special-special shout-out to ShimmeringDaisyFace for being my beta now!**

**This chapter is for Rueflower3900.**

**Setting: After TLO, before TLH.**

**Lou stays in New York, but does not go to Goode. **

**Disclaimer: I did not graduate college yet. But Rick did.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mark Ramirez**

'Sup? I'm Mark Ramirez, playboy extraordinaire and bad boy supreme. I have just stepped inside the school, and I see that everybody is whispering and gossiping about the new girl. New girl? I hope she's hot.

I was about to reach my locker, but then there was dead silence. I heard the doors swishing open, and turn around. I saw a girl who had brown hair to her shoulders and purple eyes. That must be the new girl and she was straight up sexy. I decided to try to flirt with the purple-eyed girl, get her to be my girlfriend, and then dump her. That was my usual plan. I mean, no one can resist my good looks. So I walked to her, leaned on my locker, and said, "Hey babe. I lost my number, can I have yours?"

I expected her to giggle, but instead the said, "What do you want?"

I was shocked. No girl I flirted with said that. I quickly got over my shock and said "To go out with me of course."

"No." No? No girl ever rejects me.

I tried to use more pick up lines on her, but she kept saying no.

After the tenth, I ended up being shoved against the lockers. But I don't remember her touching me. And then, as quick as lightning, I found myself getting beat up by a girl. When I thought the beautiful (and violent) was finished, she kneed me in the balls.

And it really hurt.

She then walked away. Everyone was staring at me.

"There's nothing to see here!" I choked.

From that day forward I never flirted with another girl again.

**A/N: Okay. This one-shot was really bad and really short. I'm sorry, but I don't know how to write in a guy that's a jerk's POV. Well there's not much to say.**

**Oh and the demigod is Lou Ellen. (A guest [The Librarian] asked who the demigod is. I also forgot to mention that.)**

**Lou Ellen's Outfit: lous_outfit_chapter_nice_to/set?id=90961958 (On polyvore)**

**Review!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that.**

**Peace out!**

**~Ava**

**P.S: *Updated 23/07/13* This is the new and improved version, Thanks to my beta.**


	3. Nathan Marshall

**A/N: OH MY GODS. 11 FREAKING REVIEWS. 7 FAVORITES. 9 FOLLOWS. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. BLUE COOKIES FOR YOU ALL. (::) (::) (::). It's made by the one and only Sally Jackson. And, because I have 11 reviews (thanks to all the people that reviewed), I decided to update. I also have a poll on my profile. It's related to this story. Can you please vote?**

**Anyway, this one-shot is similar to chapter 1. That's all I can say. No spoilers.**

**Setting: After the Giant War. Pretend Annabeth never shadowed at Goode.**

**Disclaimer: I'm Rick Riordan. And my brother is Santa.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nathan Marshall**

Hi, my name is Nathan Marshall. I'm 18 years old and a senior. I live in San Francisco, California. My (crazy) people I hang out with are Brad, his girlfriend Diane, Jay, Lindsey, and Annabeth.

Anyway, out of all of them Annabeth and I are the closest. I've known her ever since she went to this high school. Plus, she is beautiful. With her beautiful blonde, curly hair, and calculating gray eyes, Annabeth is easily the most beautiful girl in the school. Even though she has ADHD and dyslexia, she's still the smartest person in the entire school. Sometimes, she even outsmarts the teacher. You can tell I have a major crush on her. To be honest, every guy has a crush on Annabeth. No, scratch that. Every guy has a crush on her except for Jay. He has a huge crush on Lindsey. But every time a guy asks her out, she tells them she has a boyfriend though everyone thinks it's an excuse. Still, they ask her out, knowing they will get rejected, hoping they'll be the one she says yes to. I think she likes me; by the way she looks at me. And today I'm planning to ask Annabeth Chase out.

Now, I just entered the school and I see everybody was whispering and gossiping about a new student. I wonder if he was a senior. Then they started whispering the answer to my question; yes, the new guy was a senior. When I reached my locker, which was next Annabeth's locker, I saw Annabeth getting books from her locker and shoving them into her bag. As I was about open my locker, I heard the doors open. I turned around, and saw a tall guy with messy black hair, and sea-green eyes. So this is the new student.

So the new guy got his schedule, and by the looks of it, was trying to look for his guide.

Then, he was heading to Annabeth and he tapped her on her shoulder. Then he asked, "Excuse me, I was looking for my girlfriend, could you help me find her?"

"Well, what does she look like?" Annabeth replied

"She has soft, blonde hair that's in princess curls and amazing grey eyes that you can get lost into." He said leaning closer. The nerve of this guy!

"Well, I just happen to be looking for my boyfriend with adorable, sea-green eyes and messy black hair." Annabeth said, then kissing him. She really had a boyfriend!

I think my heart just shattered into pieces.

I coughed.

The couple pulled apart, with red faces.

"Sorry Nathan, didn't see you there." Annabeth said red-faced."Anyway, this is my boyfriend Percy."

"So, how come I never saw you before?" I said, embarassed.

"Oh, I'm from New York." New York? Maybe they met and got together this summer.

"So how long have you to known each other?

"Since we were 12." That long? I'll never get to break them up.

"Oh," was my intelligent answer.

Ring!

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for first period.

After the incident, there was one thing running through my head; I guess my chances of asking her out are crushed.

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it! Please vote on my poll! Please! It only takes 5 minutes!**

**Annabeth's Outfit: cgi/set?id=91104925 (It's on polyvore)**

**There's not much to say again. **

**R&R!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that.**

**Peace out!**

**~Ava**


	4. Kevin Robertson

**A/N: Hey guys! People voted on my poll! So, I reward you with a chapter. This is a Leyna one-shot, because I feel there's not a lot of Leyna fan fiction. So here it is! The next one is going to be Tratie, because a lot of you voted for a Tratie one-shot.**

**Setting: After the Giant War. The camps made peace. I'll explain in the A/N down below.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm a girl.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kevin Robertson**

Hey, name is Kevin Robertson. I'm 18 and I'm a centurion in Camp Jupiter. I'm the son of Apollo and following in my father's footsteps, I'm also single.

I got my eyes set out on the Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Reyna. She's stone hard, but I have a feeling I could break her ice. I heard she has a boyfriend, but I'm going to take my chances. With my good looks, she'd probably dump him.

I walked to her, confidence out of proportion, and said, "So, Reyna. Got any plans tonight?"

"Yes, I'm going to a date with my boyfriend tonight. Why?" Reyna's obsidian eyes seemed the turn me to stone.

"Rey, I'm starting to think your boyfriend isn't real." The words slipped out, and I had a feeling I might get killed.

She glared at me and replied, "Don't call me Rey. And my boyfriend is very real." Reyna snapped, confirming my gut feeling.

"Then why haven't I seen him around?" I said, getting frustrated.

"That's because he's Greek, Kevin." She spoke, rolling her eyes.

"So, you have an imaginary, Greek boyfriend, right?"

"As I said, he is real. So back off." Reyna's jaw clenched.

"If he's so real, what does he look like?"

She looked behind me and smiled. "He looks like that," she said, pointing behind me.

I turned around, and there was a guy shorter than me, looking at me with a murderous expression. He kind of looked like an elf, a Latino one at that.

But what was really creepy about him is that he had fire on his hair and some on his clothes. And he wasn't burning.

"Leo! You're on fire again!" Reyna exclaimed, shaking her head. Wait. This is happens normally?

"Sorry Reyna." He said, looking sheepish. The flames extinguished immediately. I looked at him, checking if there were any burns, but there was none.

The mystery guy glanced at me, and then his expression became murderous again. If looks could kill, I would be dead twice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, supreme commander of the Argo II, and boyfriend of Reyna," he said, glaring at me.

"I'm also here to take my girlfriend to a date now. So excuse me, Reyna and I have to go now," Leo said, taking Reyna's hand and walking out of Camp Jupiter.

After that scenario, there was one thing going through my head; I guess my chances with her are gone.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter!**

**The camps made peace, and Reyna and Leo started dating, following the example of Jason and Piper.**

**Reyna's outfit: reynas_outfit_chapter_nice_to/set?id=91103565 (On polyvore)**

**Anyway, I'm going to start working on the next chapter, so I have to go.**

**Vote on my poll please?**

**Thanks.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that.**

**Peace out!**

**~Ava**


	5. Sarah Evans

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me! (No duh) Anyway, only 5 people voted on my poll. The first person that voted was my beta, ShimmeringDaisyFace and she chose Leyna. That time, I started writing the Leyna one-shot, when I was writing it; I kind of had a writer's block, asked ShimmeringDaisyFace for some ideas, and ended up writing it, then publishing it. While I was writing it, people voted on my poll. 1 chose Jasper, and 3 chose Tratie. So here's the Tratie one-shot!**

**Setting: After TLO, before TLH.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even live in America.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sarah Evans**

Hey, my name's Sarah Evans. I'm the most popular girl in the school. You can say I'm the queen. I'm always looking for a new boyfriend every single week. But the guy I really want is Travis Stoll. He has messy, curly brown hair, these sparkling blue eyes that always have a mischievous twinkle in them, a troublemaker smile, and he is not like any jerk I've ever dated. Travis always does pranks on nearly everyone in the school. Except for me. It has to mean that he likes me. I mean, who doesn't? I've been waiting for him to ask me out, but he never does. I think he's afraid I'll reject him. Of course I'll say yes, though. He's the most popular guy in the school and I'm the most popular girl in the school. It's destined for us to date.

Every girl asked him out, but he said he has a girlfriend. I think he's rejecting them for me.

Today is the last day of school and it's also the day that I've had enough. Today, I'm going to ask Travis Stoll to my boyfriend.

Now, I'm walking to him and the moment I reach him, I say, "Hey Travis. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just waiting for my ride." Travis Stoll is jittering out of excitement. He knows I'm going to ask him out!

"Who's picking you up?" Maybe if no one is, I can!

"My little brother and his girlfriend." Oh. Well, that's not gonna stop me.

"Oh, so while you're waiting for them, want to have some fun?" I said, smiling seductively.

Right after I say that, a blue convertible arrived. Travis smiles and says, "No thanks. My ride's here."

Then, a guy who looked liked Travis got out of the driver's seat of the blue convertible, and after that a girl with brown hair and purple eyes hopped out of the passenger seat.

"'Sup Travis." The doppelganger said.

"Connor! Man, it has been to long." Travis said, giving him one of those hugs guys do.

"Hey! What about me?" The girl with the purple eyes said.

Travis chuckled and gave her a hug. "Hey Lou."

"So, you ready Travis? We got to go to camp." Connor urges Travis on.

"Yeah. I really miss Katie." Travis says, a dreamy look on his face.

"So you miss me huh?" A girl said leaning on the hood of the convertible.

"Katie?!" MY Travis says in shock.

"Hey Travis. I missed you." The girl was gorgeous, with curly brown hair with brown highlights and sparkling blue/green eyes.

Then, Travis broke into a full sprint to her and gave her a hug. He then lifted her up and kissed her.

And my heart shattered into pieces.

He had a girlfriend the whole time?!

"Surprise bro," the guy now known as Connor said, with the same mischievous grin I fell for.

Travis pulled away, and exclaimed, "You planned this?!"

"Eh, no. The Aphrodite cabin forced us to do it because if we won't, they'll put an even worse curse on us." Connor said as he shuddered.

"Come on guys! I want to go to camp!" the gi- Lou said.

And with that, they got into the car and drove away.

I went home with a broken heart, with one sentence in my mind;

_Guess I will never have him as more than a friend._

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Katie's Outfit: **** cgi/set?id=91108100 ****(On Polyvore)**

**Vote on my poll, please?**

**R&R!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that.**

**Peace out!**

**~Ava**


	6. Josh Hayden

**A/N: Hey guys! Today I'm updating! Yay! Anyway, today's one-shot is…..**

**Jasper!**

**Okay….**

**Setting: After the Giant War.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even 14.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Josh Hayden**

Hey bros, my name is Josh Hayden. I'm your average teenager. I go to a school in New York for kids with dyslexia.. The I hang out with these wackos, also known as Jack, his girlfriend Kim, and Piper. Piper, you ask. You mean THE Piper McLean? The daughter of the famous actor, Tristan McLean? Yes, THE Piper McLean. Most people think she's stuck up, but surprisingly she's pretty down-to-earth. Piper doesn't care about her looks and is completely against make-up, but she still looks drop-dead gorgeous. With her luscious, dark, chocolate brown hair, (she cuts it with safety scissors, rejecting the status quo of salons) and these weirdly beautiful kaleidoscope eyes, she makes all the girls envious. Piper's pretty smart too, even with her dyslexia and ADHD. Yeah, I admit it, I've got a crush on her. To be honest, every guy in this school does. Every time some dude asks her out, she says she has a boyfriend. And of course, we all think it's an excuse to reject them nicely. But, they still ask her out, thinking just maybe, just maybe, Piper'll say yes.

But, every time she looks at me, I can see a sparkle in her eyes. It must mean she likes me.

So today, I'm going to ask Piper McLean out.

I'm currently in last period, which sadly, I do not have with Piper. But I have Jack and Kim, so at least I have company.

Ring!

That was the bell signaling school is over. Everyone rushes outside, waiting for their ride. Did I mention it's Friday?

I saw Piper with her bag ready, waiting for her ride.

So I walked over to her, and said, "Hey Pipes. Who's picking you up?"

"My best friends. Why?" That special sparkle in her eyes was back.

As she said that a guy with sun kissed skin, cropped blonde hair, and sky blue eyes suddenly wrapped his arms around Piper's waist. Piper squealed in surprise, and I was about to yell at him for doing that, Piper saw his face and relaxed. She pulled him into a hug and said, "Jason! What are you doing here?!"

"Can't I see my amazing girlfriend?" _Girlfriend?_

"Yeah, but I thought you were at Camp Jupiter!"

"Surprise!" The Jason guy grins, adoration evident in his eyes.

"I missed you," Piper said, then kissing him. There goes my chances.

"I missed you too," Jason said pulling away. I'm never going to be able to compete with that.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you?" I break the love fest.

"I'm Jason Grace, Piper's boyfriend." His blue eyes sparkle.

"I'm Josh Hayden," I nod, grumbling.

"Kim Anne." Even Kim couldn't take her eyes off Jason.

"Jack Anderson." Jack murmured, unable to compete with the sun-kissed god.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but we have to go. Bye," Jason said.

And with that they walked away, leaving me with one sentence in my head;

_I guess I will never have her as more than a friend._

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it!**

**Piper's Outfit: **

** pipers_outfit_chapter_nice_to/set?id=91266647 ****(On polyvore)**

**Vote on my poll please?**

**R&R!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that.**

**Peace out!**

**~Ava**


	7. Rebecca Richardson

**A/N:Hey! Today's one-shot is...**

**Frazel!**

**Sorry Lazel shippers.**

**So yeah...**

**Setting: The year (January) after Giant War.**

**Disclaimer: The name 'Ava' is not the name 'Rick'. So therefore, I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rebecca Richardson**

Hello, people. My name is Rebecca Richardson. I'm 14 and a freshman in high school. I'm also known as the girl that sits alone because I'm African-American. It's sad, our school still has race issues. Anyway, the principal asked me to show the new girl around. The principal said her name was Hazel Levesque. I hope she likes me; I really need a friend. High school is not meant to be navigated alone.

So at this point, I'm at the office where I'm supposed to meet the new girl. I was there standing patiently, staring at the door. Then, a girl who looked about 14 bursts in. She had coffee brown hair, mocha skin, and gold eyes. They look like 14 carat gold. I'm guessing she's the new student. So I walked up to her and said, "Hi! Are you the new student, Hazel Levesque?"

"Yes. Are you supposed to be my tour guide?" Hazel has a twinkle in her unique eyes.

"Yes I am. My name is Rebecca Richardson." She seems friendly enough.

"Pretty name." Hazel seems polite, too.

"Thank you." I haven't heard a compliment from a fellow student in ages.

We started having a conversation to get to know each other. I learned she has ADHD and dyslexia. She was actually pretty nice.

Months passed. We now considered ourselves as best friends.

Today is the last day of school. Everyone was eager to get out of this death-trap. Just days before, I asked Hazel if we could hang out that summer. But she had said, "We could, just not often. I have to go to a summer camp for ADHD and dyslexic kids. Just call me if you want to hang out, okay?"

She told me her boyfriend was picking her up. I couldn't wait to meet him! From what I've heard, he was a pretty nice guy.

I was looking for Hazel, then I spotted her sitting in the corner. I knew she didn't like crowds, so I wasn't surprised.

So I sat beside her and asked, "So how long until your ride gets here?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few minutes." Hazel's usually calm facade had slipped and revealed a anxious teenager.

Then, a purple car showed up. The driver got out of the car and was heading in our direction. The driver was very fit, but he had a baby face. He kind of looked cute in a weird way.

As I was about to tell Hazel about that guy, she stood up and ran to him.

Then she kissed him.

So this is the boyfriend.

"Rebecca, this is my boyfriend Frank Zhang. Frank, meet Rebecca, my best friend at school." Hazel's eyes shone brighter than I'd ever seen them.

Frank held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hello, nice to meet you." His warm brown eyes were cozy, like a fireplace.

"You too," Frank said, then smiled at me.

"Well I have to go. Bye Rebecca! Have a nice holiday!" Hazel said, waving goodbye.

"You too!" I said, waving back.

Once she left, I couldn't help but to feel happy for her.

_I hope I could get a boyfriend like that someday._

* * *

**A/N: So here's the one-shot! I hoped you liked it!**

**Hazel's outfit (when Frank comes to pick her up) hazels_outfit_chapter_nice_to/set?id=91419911 (on polyvore)**

**R&R!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that.**

**Peace out!**

**~Ava**


	8. Nancy Bobofit

**A/N: Me: Hello...**

**Readers: There she is! Lets get her for not updating!**

**Me: I'M SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY! I couldn't update because:**

**A. I was busy.**

**B. I had writer's block.**

**C. My family has two laptops, one broke, and they used the other laptop constantly. The laptop they used constantly was the one I had my stories in. **

**D. We have an Ipad, but my mother is constantly bringing it to work and when she doesn't, my brother uses it. I'm using it right now because my mother is seleeping, my brother is watching his favorite show (that rarely comes in TV), and my father is working.**

**That's it, I guess.**

**Once again, I'm sorry. This is the long awaited chapter.**

**Setting: After TLO, before TLH.**

**Oh and Annabeth moved to New York and goes to an all girls boarding school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it. ... I'll get sued if I don't? ... But I don't want to! ... Fine I'll do it. I don't own PJO.**

**To Oz! Nah, I'm just kidding.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Nancy Bobofit**

Today was definitely a crazy day. It all started when I walked to the coffee shop, ordering iced coffee, like I do everyday during the summer...

After I ordered, I sat at my usual table. I couldn't help noticing a really cute guy sitting opposite to my table. Mystery Guy has adorable, messy jet-black hair, sparkling sea-green eyes, and a very muscular body. His eyes flitted around like he was looking for someone.

The guy caught my eye, and I turned away blushing. When I looked back, he was staring at me with a 'You look familiar' expression (Unfortunately, it was not a 'You're hot' expression.) . Come to think of it, he did look familiar. Where have I seen him before?

While I was wondering who he was, a tall, blonde girl with princess curls, entered the cafe.

I mentally gasped. That was Annabeth Chase, the prettiest and smartest girl in my all-girls boarding school. We're not really friends but we respect each other.

And she was heading to the cute, raven-haired boy.

I got up and walked in their direction, partly because I wanted to know why Annabeth was here, and partly because I wanted to talk with the cute guy.

When I reached them, I asked, "Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

She looked up, and said, " Hi Nancy! I'm on a date with my boyfriend."

Did I mention she had a mysterious boyfriend? No? Well, whatever.

I myself around turned and saw her boyfriend, the cute guy with green eyes.

But when I stared at his face for even longer, I recognized him. I gasped. "Percy Jackson?"

"Nancy Bobofit?" Percy was in as much shock as I was.

"Percy, you know her?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend, grey eyes whirring.

"Yeah. she used to bully me and Grover in Yancy." Percy's eyes narrowed.

"Grover and I," Annabeth corrected.

Then she looked at me with anger and disbelief.

"I've changed. I don't bully anyone anymore. Oh, and I'm sorry, Percy." I was really sorry, I'm a different person now.

"It's okay. So, see you around?" Percy slipped on an awkward smile.

"Yeah. Bye. See you at school, Annabeth." I copied his grin.

"See you, Nancy." said Percy, waving.

And with that, they walked out of the coffee shop.

And after that, I only had one thought;

_Annabeth is one lucky girl._

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**

**Please vote on my poll!**

**PM me any suggestions if it isn't there, and on my profile, there is a list of couples I ship for PJO.**

**R&R!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that.**

**Peace out!**

**~Ava**

**P.S: This was beta-ed by the amazing and awesome ShimmeringDaisyFace. *UPDATED ON 12/08/13***


	9. Matt Sloan

**A/N: Hey guys! Today is a very special day. ( August 18, 2013)**

**It's…**

**PERCY'S BIRTHDAY!**

**BTW, now, he's 20.**

**ShimmeryDaisyFace told me that.**

**So I thought about the Percabeth proposal, and voila, the one-shot was born.**

**Enjoy!**

**Setting: After the Giant war.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not that cool.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Matt Sloan**

My second encounter with Percy Jackson was when I was walking on Montauk beach.

Apparently somebody was celebrating his/her birthday today.

And the 'somebody' was pretty popular because there were a lot people here.

And by 'people' I mean hot chicks in bikinis.

Then, I saw a familiar guy with green eyes and jet-black hair wearing swim trunks, blowing candles on a cake, and a girl with blonde hair curled like a princess and stormy grey eyes wearing a blue bikini.

So this is the birthday guy.

And the girl was pretty hot.

Just my type.

So I walked over to her and started to flirt with her.

"Come on sweetheart. Come with me and have the night of your life."

She glared at me, and black haired guy looked absolutely murderous.

"How about never?" She said in a sickly sweet voice. She's probably playing hard to get.

"Come on babe. Come with me and you can have all of this," I said, gesturing to my body.

She glared at me even harder, and I slightly cowered but I hid it.

As for the guy, he looked even more murderous, if possible.

"Do you understand the words no and get out of my face?"

"I know you're playing hard to get, babe."

"If you didn't notice, my boyfriend is right next to me."

I turned to look at the guy next to her who looked like he was about to explode.

Then a girl with electric blue eyes and black choppy hair came up and said, "She said no. Now let that get through your thick skull and leave her alone."

"I'm going to get a drink," the mystery guy said with gritted teeth.

Then, the blue eyed girl pounced on me, and started to punch and kick me. And man can she punch.

Then, the guy-I-still-don't-know-the-name-of walks over to us, smirking.

"Come on baby. We can go to my apartment on my Porsche," I said, hoping to get her with my money.

"Matt Sloan?!" The blonde's so called boyfriend exclaimed.

As soon as I got a good look at him, I was surprised. Very, surprised.

"Percy Jackson?!"

Percy had his signature troublemaker grin on his face.

"Oh, and remember the girl that punched you in the face? Yeah, that was my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase," he said, pointing to the blonde.

She was smirking and said, "You want me to do that again?"

"N-n-no," I stuttered, not wanting to get my nose broken again.

"Then get out of here," Percy said.

I quickly walked away from them, and when I looked back, I saw Percy down on one knee, in front of Annabeth, with a velvet box in his hand.

_Yeah, like she's ever going to say yes to that loser, _I thought.

Immediately after that thought, she tackled him onto the sand, screaming, "Yes! Yes you stupid Seaweed Brain!"

The universe hates me, doesn't it?

Then I ran, as far as I can, just to get away from them.

_Guess I'll never get my happy ending._

* * *

**A/N: AND SCENE!**

**I hoped you liked this one-shot!**

**If you're reading this, write in your review, Happy Birthday, Percy! And Happy Anniversary Percabeth! (Thought I forgot, didn't you.)**

**And in memory of all the people who died in the Titan War.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**R&R!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that.**

**Peace out!**

**~Ava**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ, PLEASE! IMPORTANT!

**I swore to never use a chapter as an Author's note.**

**Unfortunatrly, I have to break it.**

**SOPA ( Don't know what that is, but I don't own it.) is going to shut down !**

**And there going to put us, (People who wrote stories on this website) to jail!**

**But!**

**THERE'S A WAY TO STOP IT!**

**Sign a petition on: **

**Petitions (DOT HERE) whitehouse (DOT HERE) gov (SLASH) petition (SLASH) stop-sopa-2013 (SLASH) LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**We need 13,026 or more people to sign this petition! **

**For the sake of !**

**If you have a story, put this up in an Author's note! (In any way.)**

**Just spread the word! Please! Quick!**

**Quick!**

**~Ava**


	11. Danielle Rollins

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating. School's on September 9 which is next week. And there are a lot of exams on the first week.**

**I've been studying and preparing for them.**

**AND, I'm going to write a new story and I've been writing the chapter and prologue.**

**Summary:**

**Ava Rene thought she was a normal girl. Just your average 12 year old girl. Has a loving family, 2 awesome best friends and decent grades in school. But when her best friends, Grover and Erin, tell her she's a daughter of a Greek God, it all came crashing down.**

**I don't know what the title is yet, can you give me any suggestions?**

**Here's another one!**

**Summary:**

**Percy and Annabeth, along with the seven and several other demigods, go to high school. But when a new kid accompanied by 2 demigods arrive at Goode, some things start to happen. Why is she with 2 demigods? Why does she have a strange, but powerful aura around her? But most importantly, what is she doing here?**

**Still don't know what the title is. Suggestions?**

**Okay, this is a long A/N. This took almost all of the page on Microsoft Word.**

**Setting: After the Giant War.**

**Disclaimer: I. Am. Not. A. Troll. Who. Puts. Percabeth. In. Tartarus.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Danielle Rollins**

The only thing good about Clarion Ladies Academy was meeting Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

You see, my father is the owner of a company that sells Eco-friendly stuff worldwide. It's very popular, so, you guessed it, I'm rich.

Anyway, I don't like being rich, nor do I show it. I like to save money, not spend it.

I love art and music; I wear oversize t-shirts and comfortable jeans and sneakers, which have doodles on them. But my dad wants me to be more lady-like.

That's why go to Clarion Ladies Academy.

I met Rachel when she first came to Clarion Ladies Academy.

_Flashback_

_I was simply lying down on my bed, listening to music, waiting for my roommate. I wasn't wearing the uniform; instead, I was wearing a white t-shirt I specifically bought for doodling, comfy jeans, and white, doodled sneakers._

_Then, the door busted open, revealing a girl with red, fiery hair and stunning, misty, green eyes._

_She was attractive, but she didn't show very much. She wore the Clarion Ladies Academy uniform, and as far as I can tell, she didn't like it._

"_Oh man, we can wear our clothes now? Styx," she cursed in Greek, I think._

_I laughed._

"_Hi, my name is Danielle Rollins. But call me Dani."_

"_Name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. You can call me RED."_

"_Can I go change? I really hate this uniform."_

"_Sure. Bathroom is the door next to my bed," I said, pointing to said door._

"_Thanks." She grabbed some clothes and got in the bathroom._

_She then came out with an outfit similar to mine, except with an oversized Goode High School hoodie._

"_Like art?"_

_She laughed. "You have no idea."_

_We talked about stuff, you know, to get to know each other._

_Turns out, she has the same problem as me, rich dad, likes art and hates this school._

_I could tell we could definitely be friends._

_End of Flashback_

She was pretty cool, but sometimes she would have this strange thing, I call it an episode, when she starts to pale, like she saw a ghost.

_Flashback_

_We were in the middle of Algebra class, when I noticed Rachel starts to pale slightly._

_I tapped her on the shoulder, and said,"Rachel, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."_

_Her eyes widened and asked if she could go to the bathroom immediately._

_Once they allowed her, she quickly took out her phone and –wait, is that a scroll? And she rushed to the bathroom._

_She stayed there for the rest of the class._

_And when I went back to our dorm, she was just sitting there, staring into space._

_End of Flashback_

And at times like those, I can't help but say, no matter how much I like her;

_She is one strange girl._

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd you like it?**

**And please vote on my poll!**

**Question of the Chapter (I do this when I want to): Who was the original owner of Annabeth's dagger?**

**Whoever gets it right get's a shout-out!**

**Whoever is the 50****th**** reviewer gets cookies and a shoutout! (Make sure to say 50th reviewer in your review)**

**R&R!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that.**

**Peace out!**

**~Ava**


End file.
